


Texting

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger gets sick and has to miss a concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculous fluffery just because

  
Digger let out a whiny groan as he switched his side for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. He had suddenly gotten a bad case of a sore throat out of no where and was therefor confined to bed by Sam’s orders and forced to miss that nights concert. He had never missed a concert ever, that fact alone was enough to make him grumpy but on top of that he was bored and definitely not tired enough to sleep. He guessed he could get out of bed and at least try to work on some song or something but Sam had spesifically told him to stay in bed and Digger was just incapable of keeping anything from him, Sam could always tell if he was lying.

After a few more minutes of tossing around however, Digger gave up trying to sleep and reached for his phone on the night stand and quickly sent a text.

_Sammy do I really have to stay in bed I’m not tired_

He stared at his phone, frowning and pouting as if Sam would somehow magically see how much he did not want to stay in bed. A few minutes later his phone light up and vibrated.

_Yes you do babe, drop the pout I’m not going to change my mind._

_But Sammyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_Don’t you Sammy me, you need to rest. Or do you want to get more sick and miss more gigs?_

_No…but I feel fine it’s just my throat…_

_Yeah for now but it could get worse if you don’t rest. NOW._

_Fine._

_Awww babe come on don’t sulk._

_Why not? I’m lonely and bored and I’m going to miss a gig. And I miss you. And I hate lying in bed doing nothing. It’s boring. And it only makes me want you here more_

_Oh Rü-Rü kitty I miss you too but I’ll be back in a few hours. I’ll come right back there to take good care of you :)_

Digger couldn’t help but smile at that, Sam using both pet of his pet names at once never failed to cheer him up.

_Made you smile didn’t I? ;*_

Came another message before he had even replied and he giggled out loud. 

_What even is that smiley?_

_What? It’s a winking kiss of course :p_

_You are such a smiley fiend, and they call me the childish one_

_It’s your fault, I’ve been hanging around you too much. Not that I’d change anything no, I would never not want to be around you babe :* :*_

_Hmm well good because I hate being away from you. How long till you have to go?_

_I actually should have already, Basti is giving me the eye again but as far as I’m concerned I can text with my kitten until I have to go on stage :*_

_Stop it you’re making me want to be a good kitty and get some rest like you told me to_

_Oh? Well…_

_Well what? And yes. I swear only you can make behave even when you’re miles away_

_You make it sound like I’d be in another country or something. But anyway…you behave and get some rest like a good little kitten and…you’ll get cream as a reward when I get there._

Digger’s eyebrows shot up at that and a mischievous smirk spread on his lips. He knew Sam must have been blushing, the man might be kinky in bed but he was quite shy when it came to innuendos, especially in public.

_Hmmm really? I guess I’ll just tuck myself in then…I’ll be sure to wear the ears and the collar by the time you get back ;)_

_You…you brought them with you?! :$_

_Of course_

_Fuck…right…you do that, I’ll just try not to burst out of my pants for at least the next few hours…gods…_

_Well you better, I don’t want anyone else getting any peeks!_

_Well neither do I! But you look ridiculously hot wearing them and now I’m going to stop thinking about it and go before Basti snaps at me. Get some rest and I’ll see you in a few hours, I love you Rü-Rü xx_

_Love you too Sammy, have fun!_

Digger smiled at his phone and was already reaching to put it back on the night stand but it suddenly went off again.

_Impossible without my kitten x_

His smile only widened at that and instead of putting the phone away he snuggled it close to his chest as he cuddled under the sheets and closed his eyes. He had the most ridiculous, romantic, loving, silliest boyfriend in the world and he honestly wouldn’t have wanted him any other way, Sam was perfect.


	2. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Texting, Sam gets back to the hotel and fluff ensues

"Hmmm I see you've been a good kitten..." Sam murmured as he carefully laid down behind Digger and wrapped an arm around him over the sheets and Digger purred sleepily when he nuzzled the back of his neck.

The concert had ended over an hour ago and Sam had quickly excused himself and headed right back to the hotel, deciding he could just that once skip all the post gig stuff since he'd never done that before. When he had arrived at the hotel he found Digger curled in the middle of the bed, fast asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake him just then so he went to take a shower before climbing on the bed wearing just a towel.

"Mmmm Sammy...what time is it? Did you just get back?" Digger mumbled, his voice hoarse from both sleep and sickness and it made Sam tighten his hold around his middle.

"It's past midnight babe, I just showered, I haven't been here long. How are you feeling?" Sam replied softly and pressed a few kisses on his neck.

"Hmmm 'm alright, just sleepy..." A yawn forced it's way from Digger's mouth before he could properly finish and Sam could only smile at him fondly, he was pretty sure Digger must have fallen asleep soon after his last text message and had completely forgotten his promise but it didn't really matter.

"Go back to sleep kitten." Sam murmured and pressed his face against the back of Digger's neck, just enjoying the closeness and breathing in the his scent as he absentmindedly caressed his side over the sheets.

"But...what about-" Digger began but Sam quickly shushed him, chuckling to himself, trust Digger to remember after all.

"It can wait Rü-Rü, you need the rest and I'm a little tired too." He nuzzled Digger's neck again. "Besides, I'll still remember what a good kitten you were in the morning." He grinned and chuckled when Digger giggled sleepily as he slowly turned to face him.

"Hmm alright." Digger purred and snuggled close against Sam, burying his face against his chest. "This is a first, you're pretty much naked..." he murmured mischievously and teasingly let his fingertips brush over Sam's hip bone just above the towel. "And I know how much you enjoy post gig fucks-"

"Aww Rü don't say it like that..." Sam interrupted him and pouted, taking the hand on his hip in his own and bringing it up to his lips, interlacing their fingers as he kissed Digger's knuckles. "As cheesy as it might sound I still consider everything we do love making, not just fucking..." He murmured, suddenly sounding shy. "And even if I was horny beyond belief I would never even ask when you're tired or sick."

He looked so sweet and so genuinely loving that Digger couldn't even say anything to that, he just smiled and slowly leaned closer to press his lips against the corner of Sam's mouth, somehow thinking if he was getting sick he wouldn't want Sam to catch it too but the younger man was having none of it, wrapping his arms tightly around Digger's slim frame and pulling him flushed against him as he claimed his lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you Rüdiger." Sam whispered when he pulled away a little, his lips still brushing against Digger's as he stared down into his beautiful deep blue eyes.

"I love you too Sven." Digger murmured back and watched confused when Sam made a face. "What?"

"It's weird when you call me that."

"What, your real name? You use mine all the time and all my nicknames are of my real name." 

"Yeah I know but still, I like it when you call me Sammy. Or just Sam."

"But everyone calls you Sam..."

"Everyone's called me Sam since elementary school babe." Sam smiled softly at him and gently stroked his cheek, knowing very well what Digger was getting at. "I'm just so used to it but honestly, you can call me anything you want really."

"Really?" Digger look up at him, his eyes sparkling and Sam couldn't help chuckling again.

"Yes babe. But," Sam pressed his index finger against Digger's lips before he could open up his mouth. "But now you should sleep, you can tell me all the names you've clearly already thought about in the morning." He grinned as Digger pursed his lips in an impressive pout against his finger. "You'll probably wake up early anyway if you really are not getting sick, you've rested all day like the good kitten you are, we'll have plenty of time to do anything you want in the morning." He murmured as he leaned to plant a few lazy sloppy kisses on Digger's cheek and down his jaw to his neck, his thumb absentmindedly tracing his full lower lip.

"Well when you put it like that..." Digger closed his eyes and purred happily, a wide lazy smile on his lips and when Sam pulled away he snuggled right back close against him, lifting the sheets enough so he could pull them over Sam too.

"Hmm that's my good Rü-Rü kitten." Sam purred back and gladly wrapped his arms around him, shifting so that they were both comfortable with Digger half lying on top of him before he kissed the top of his head and buried his face in Digger's messy bed hair. "Good night kitten."

"Hmmm good night. Stud muffin."

Sam could feel the smirk against his skin where Digger was resting his head on his chest and he had to use every ounce of his will power not to burst into giggles. He knew Digger had done that on purpose, just to give Sam an excuse to "punish" him in the morning.

And he would. Oh he most definitely would.


End file.
